Always One Step Ahead
by rureadingthis
Summary: "What will I do Andromeda? This is the worst thing that could happen to us, he will be a target! Is it normal for children to see things others can't? Things that don't even exist yet!" Narcissa took a deep breath, Andromeda looked at her and said, "Draco Malfoy doesn't have a curse, he has a gift. One that will save him and others as well." (Dramione)
1. Fallen Rose

_Hello to everyone out there! I have been planning to write more chapters for my other two fanfics which were ATLA (Avatar the Last Airbender) kind of stories and I was also planning a different Harry Potter one but things happened and I haven't visited Fanfiction lately so I wanted to start off with another story. I am literally writing this the same day I am going to post it so it may not start out any good._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, not in a million years and this disclaimer will be good or the whole story._

 _I really hope you guys like it, this is just the introduction or prologue if you will. I will skip some years in the beginning for some scenes like 2 or 3 years. Again, hope you like it and please review._

 _Enjoy!_

No one's POV (2 year old Draco)

It was around winter, the sky was gray and the temperature was of spring; not a rare thing around these parts of England. Narcissa Malfoy née Black was sitting on a comfortable chair reading a book with a tea cup in front of her left hand. It was about the time when Draco would want to go outside and play, he was an adventurous little boy and his mother loved watching him discover new things a two year old had never seen. Every so often she would turn a page from her book and when she did she would look up to find her son.

This time she saw that he was sitting around the roses, thankfully Draco knew not to touch them so Narcissa wasn't worried. She looked up again after another turn of a page and saw her son still sitting near the roses, only staring at them. Narcissa felt something was wrong, mother's intuition you could say. Getting up she put her book on the circular glass table and walked over to him.

Touching his back she tried to get her son's attention.

"Draco, is something wrong dear?" Narcissa saw that his pale gray eyes were… different.

"Flower… bad" Draco put on a sad face, almost crying on the spot.

Narcissa looked at the roses, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, if you touch the spiky parts it will be bad." Draco seemed to try to connect her word, tried speaking with the words he only knew.

"Flower ugly, no red, fall down." Now it was Narcissa who tried to connect his own words, but it didn't really make sense to her, the roses were normal as any roses are.

Draco was now angry, his mother looked confused and he wanted to make his point, he saw something she didn't… apparently. Narcissa knew he was trying to tell her something, but he was just two, barely a baby to her but she was happy he was showing signs of intelligence; and a talent in magic which started last week.

"Water bad" said Draco while he pointed to the roses.

In the end, Narcissa just dismissed what happened as weird little boy things, which Draco was not proud of but forgetting about it when given a cookie.

Three days later…  
Narcissa was walking down the halls of the manor to the library, looking for children's books so Draco would look at the pictures. She had a good few when she looked through the window and out the garden. She saw a house elf near the roses, waving his hand around and as shaking. When he was getting up to leave, Narcissa called him.

"Dobby" she said quietly.

He appeared in a pop and was looking really guilty.

"Yes miss" he said nervously.

"What where you doing to the roses?"

Dobby didn't answer for a few seconds; he suddenly threw himself on the floor and pleaded.

"Please miss, don't punish Dobby, it as an accident. Dobby didn't means it! He forgot the bottles to use and he messed up!"

Narcissa was a bit frightened with the elf, even though he was in her presence for a short amount of time but never shown anything.

"I will not repeat my question." She said sternly.

Dobby regained his composure and looked at the floor.

"Dobby messed up the roses, he put the wrong water and the roses died. I got new ones and replaced. Don't punish Dobby" He hid himself from his mistress.

Narcissa never liked house elves, but didn't dislike them either but she did often use their services. Looking at him she felt a shiver through her spine; she quickly dismissed him and power walked to the roses in question.

" _Flower bad… flower ugly, no red, fall down… water bad"_

Opening the doors she repeated the words Draco had told her three days prior in her head. Again, a chill crawled around her. She entered the garden and headed straight for the roses, she saw the newly magically planted ones. Looking around she saw the old ones lying about a foot from where she was. She knew Dobby must have left them there when she called for him.

Taking a single rose she saw that it was dried up, brown, ugly and fallen… due to wrong watering or potion. She remembered Draco's words once more; she tried to reassure herself many times that Draco probably saw what Dobby did and tried not to question the logical part of her, and had forgotten the incident, until next morning.

 _So that was it! It is super short and not as interesting as what I have planned for future chapter but it is just the ice breaker. How was it? Good, bad, mysterious… what? I hope you liked it and want to read more, Hogwarts will come soon, probably in chapter three but the chapter two is like and unofficial prologue part two. The story will really start off in third year which I will skip to soon, I hope this explanation is understandable, PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!_ _Longer chapters soon._


	2. Explain Please

_Hey guys! This is chapter two, again I will say it is still kind of the prologue and the real story with an older Draco will be in chapter 4. If you want to know when I will have more updates or news about the stories I have you can follow me on twitter! My username is rureadingthis like in my Fanfic account. This is a longer chapter and I hope it is to your liking._

 _Pandabear1415: Thanks for the review! I am very excited about this story since I haven't written in a while, glad you liked chapter 1 and hope you like this one as well!_

 _Brit: You don't need to wait any more, here it is!_

 _Enjoy!_

Narcissa got up early in the morning to eat her breakfast in the family dining room, memories of the day before flashed but she just ignored them. Her husband had left for an important meeting in the ministry with intention of getting to be the Minister's right hand man, but even Narcissa knew that her husband isn't to be trusted.

She surprisingly saw Draco up and about with a fellow house elf who was in charge of taking care of him when she wasn't available. While eating their breakfast, Draco was starting to stare at his mother ever so often; it was a curious stare that Narcissa had seen many times before on his face. She felt a bit of fear, his eyes reminded her of Lucius when he was suspicious of her.

"What are you looking at, Draco?"

"Grey." He said as though he was stating the obvious.

"Grey what?" asked Narcissa while taking a bite of her porridge.

"You" said Draco a bit uncertainly and a confused face. "Mommy scared?"

Narcissa tensed everywhere; she knew fear and scare were practically the same in her books. Did she really show off emotion that even her two year old could see? Now she was definitely afraid… but she didn't now of what exactly.

Draco then started to look confident and nodded happily. "Mommy grey." He said, now certain and continued on eating his toast. Narcissa looked down at her plate, not knowing what to do or say about another weird statement from Draco. She then decided to ask fellow pureblood friends who have children about this; surely it must be normal.

000000000000

Later that evening, Draco started to cry. When his mother asked him what had happened he started mentioning his father and how mad he was, that he was scary. Narcissa told him that Lucius wasn't in the manor at the time. Draco looked around and eventually stopped crying after he was told that if he saw someone mad that it just meant something didn't go according to their plan and wanted to take it all out. Draco sat there quietly and hugged his mother right before grabbing a nearby book and looking at the pictures.

A pop was heard in the room and Lucius appeared with an angered look in his eyes. He stormed up to his wife and told her all about how the minister not wanting him at the moment because of who knows what. Interrupting her husband, Narcissa put a hand in front of him and said,

"Draco is in the room." The young boy himself was clutching his book, until a few minutes of silence passed and he smiled.

"Red gone dada." Said Draco happily and Lucius just messed up his hair a bit making the kid laugh, ignoring what his son had said he was focusing on how Draco said dada a.k.a himself.

Narcissa, who was watching and hearing everything, silently tried to understand what had happened. She left the room in order to attend an evening tea she had with other pureblood wives. She spent the time asking for the behavior their children, but wasn't close to finding out anything. She started mentioning that Draco talked a lot about colors and random objects, seeing things that no one else could see. They told her not to worry, that maybe it had to do with Draco already having signs of magic. But they weren't sure themselves since their children haven't had any magical encounters so far. Narcissa calmed down a bit after that.

Over the next few months Narcissa had notice that Draco had these little incidents even more frequently, she didn't tell her husband because she didn't even know what to say. She started to observe Draco a bit more closely, never letting him out of sight. It was until Draco turned 5 when she was taking more seriously he told. These strange events turned into "sightings" as she gathered from what she heard. She told him never to mention any of this to his father, ever, and he of course obeyed.

Now, Narcissa Malfoy wasn't dumb, she had many theories going through her mind but could never end up with one solution since Draco started these things at a very young age. Now she began to observe carefully the strange things Draco would do, like the time he would cry for someone he never met, when he stared associating color to people, when he would avoid objects that were accidentally going his way, she had seen all of it. Now, she thought, was the time to act. He may be 5 now, but she won't wait until he is older and figure out she was too late.

The only problem was, where and who should she look for. Lucius was out of the question since he had a much darker business to take care of, her fellow friend would probably gossip every detail and add even more, Bellatrix wasn't an option… Azkaban was just _too_ far away. There is only one person who might possibly help her, though she wasn't really convinced she would even accept seeing her.

She decided to write a letter, asking if it was okay to meet up and that it was an emergency, it was simple, straight to the point and was sent immediately. She received a response later from that time; the reply was a one worded letter, _okay._ She was also sent a picture of the front door of the house they needed to go.

Narcissa got Draco and herself ready to apparate, telling her husband that they were visiting a… _friend._ Feeling the familiar pull, both she and he son left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda almost couldn't believe something like this would happen, she though she would never see any trace of her family ever again. She read the note over and over many times, heart stopping every time she saw that name, Narcissa. She hadn't seen her sister (if she could call her that anyway) in years, it was after Andromeda chosen her husband when she was practically kicked out from her family. She never wanted any part of them and there pureblood ways and they never wanted any part of her, that's why she was so confused when she received a letter from her youngest sister.

She didn't know if to accept or not, but it was an emergency and she could tell it was truly Narcissa's doing, it was something called sister's intuition. But even so, Andromeda couldn't imagine what kind of emergency would have Narcissa running to her doorstep or even contact her. Curiosity got the better of her and sent a quick _okay,_ before she could change her mind.

Luckily her husband was out today and they were on vacation so Narcissa wouldn't find out where her house (an Order of the Phoenix safe house) was located. She decided to tidy up a bit since her 12 year old daughter was a messy person.

Soon, she heard a knock on the door, it was time.

Opening the door, she still couldn't believe it. There she was, not looking a day over twenty; she also noticed a young boy holding her hand and with a black colored attire like any pureblood.

"Andromeda" Nodded Narcissa. Doing the same, Andromeda greeted her as well, "Narcissa… and company, please… come in."

Both sisters were a bit awkward and yet showed no emotion, Narcissa noticed that she looked an awful lot like Bellatrix than her. Walking in, Narcissa felt a chill. Remembering that Andromeda married that dreadful mudblood and hoped that he wasn't anywhere near this place.

"This is my son, Draco."

"I didn't know you had a son." Narcissa saw a young girl peeking from behind Andromeda.

"And I didn't know you had a daughter." Silence consumed them both and even five year old Draco could feel the tension.

"Her name is Nymphadora." The blonde witch noticed a look of dislike coming from the girl in question.

"Dora, this is your aunt Narcissa; my sister… and her son, Draco." The girl just nodded at them, not saying anything at all.

"I know this may seem a little off, but there is something important I must discuss with you, Andromeda."

"Of course, Dora, why don't you and Draco go in to the living room and play with him, your aunt and I are going to… talk."

Her daughter went off with her cousin, fully aware of the danger this kind of family possessed since her mother rarely, but had, spoken of them. Both Narcissa and Andromeda sat down, there were two cups of tea but both of them never made a move toward it. Speaking quietly so the children wouldn't be able to hear them, Andromeda leaned a bit forward.

"I don't know what you are playing at Narcissa, nor do I have an idea on what could be so important that you are even willing to see me. Come out with it, get straight to the point."

"It's Draco." Both women looked at the young boy, one with curiosity and another with worry.

"I know we practically erased you from the family, and I still stand by it I'll admit. We may not be as fond with each other as we were younger. I will probably never accept your actions and decisions… and you know this well." Andromeda just nodded, a little disturbed, but she fully understood.

"But not even you abandoning us with a mud- a man of sorts will change the fact that I will do anything to protect my Draco. I might not change my views at all, but I will forever be grateful if you help me save my son."

Andromeda was shocked; it looked like family really did matter to her sister, even if everyone else but her son was an exception. This was probably the only opportunity she had to actually have a sister she would be willing to help.

"It depends, sister. I must ask you some simple questions to verify this situation; you don't mind taking a sip of veritaserum." She looked at the tea cup, telling Narcissa what must be done.

Both sisters took a sip from their respectful cup, to keep the odds even.

"Now, Narcissa are your intentions all for Draco's, your son´s, well being."

"Yes."

"Are you willing to do anything for your son, even defying your husband?"

"Yes."

"If the Dark Lord does rise once again, will you still do anything in your power to save Draco, even defy one of the most powerful wizards of all time?"

"…Yes."

"Is this in any way going to hurt me or my family?"

"Not if I obliviate you after this, I think it is quite rational I do so."

"I agree, the potion would last enough for this conversation, so please, start explaining."

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa started to tell her sister everything, from the incident with the rose to the purple incident from last week.

"I have had many theories but I didn't feel safe doing anything around Lucius, not with this whole Death Eater business going about. I had heard from the grapevine that you knew someone who was… special and that was good enough for me."

"Yes, my daughter... she is more than special; she has a wonderful ability that would make anyone proud. What your son has is something I've read about a lot. You see, when I found out Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus right after her birth I took the liberty to find out all I could about wizards and witches who have special abilities. According to my knowledge you son is a seer-"

"A seer? Like that Trelawney lady? My son isn't as pathetic as that!"

"Narcissa! I will have you know that she is a respectable woman, sure her inner eye isn't as strong as others but she has proven to be a good seer. Anyway, you son seems to have a strong inner eye, if I'm not wrong I will say that he is as well an aura reader."

"No, a seer maybe but an aura reader as well? I have never heard of it."

"Yes, it is a rare situation but all the facts point to it. I would suggest sorting everything out with the boy soon."

"What will I do Andromeda? This is the worst thing that could happen to us, he will be a target! Is it normal for children to see things others can't? Things that don't even exist yet!"

Narcissa took a deep breath, Andromeda looked at her and said, "Draco Malfoy doesn't have a curse, he has a gift. One that will save him and others as well."

"How? How will he be saved? If my husband found out he could potentially use Draco as an informant for all the Death Eater things they do. My son is too young to ever be involved, what is there to do?"

"Please calm down a bit, the children will hear you. Now, I suggest you teach your son occlumency, his abilities allow him to be a natural at legilimency but very ignorant on blocking others out. Another thing is that he seems to have these visions both by contact or no contact at all, past, present and apparently future. I know that if he conceives strongly and more frequently visions with contact then he must be taught to control that. Though I am not sure how you will do that but you must find a way."

"Is that all? I need to start everything right away or the next moment I see him he will be off to school and away from me."

Andromeda saw the worry in her eyes, hesitating, she began to tell her about the "Dark Days" many people with Draco´s ability had.

"The Dark Days are moments where seers who get visions from contact get… complicated. It is really tragic I must say, you see, their inner eye gets weaker the more the visions are sought out. Depending on the wizard, there is a limit of visions seen until their Dark day comes. First, they get some visions that warn them. After that, they wake up seeing nothing but darkness, they become blind."

"Blind? He will be blind! I can't have a blind child in the middle of a world with trouble."

"That isn't the worst part, while being blind they begin to feel very sad and lonely, it doesn't matter if they have people around them. They get jealous of others who don't suffer like them, wish that they didn't have to carry their burden. It could last 30 minutes, 5 hours or maybe even a week. Usually starts at the age of 8, be prepared."

Narcissa didn't know what else to say, her son had to go through all of this, her young boy, her Draco. She began to get distracted in her own thoughts when Andromeda's voice brought her back in to the conversation.

" –er during his life has to at least once go through a Dark Age, which is compared to the Dark day a much longer time of blindness. From a whole month to a year, it is a horrible thing, I'll admit but if you find a way to prevent any trouble he will learn how to use this gift."

"Again, tell me how this is a 'gift'." Narcissa was now shaking, on the verge of tears and ready to scream.

"You tell me, how is being able to see one's emotions and future going to ever help anybody?"

Both woman were quiet, Narcissa stood up, grabbed her wand and pointed the tip in front of her sister.

"I really do hope you understand that you and no one else should know about this."

Andromeda smiled, not long after both Narcissa and Draco left; leaving an obliviated Andromeda cleaning dishes and a worried Nymphadora who heard everything. From that day on, Nymphadora Tonks made a promise to herself, that when she was older she would protect her cousin. He laughed along with her and didn't seem like the corrupted people her mother told her about. Yes, she would protect him, even if he changed in to someone she wouldn't recognized he would always be the one cousin who was thrown into the world with a great responsibility.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Narcissa left, she headed straight for the house of Severus Snape. During the whole trip Draco was silent, which as only when he had seen something he really didn't like. But Narcissa wasn't focusing on that for now. She was focusing on the mysterious potions master's reaction after making him swear on secrecy with the most powerful spell that could be preformed by two people and explaining the whole situation. During Narcissa's little speech, Draco (who had great skills when it came to analyze a situation for a 5 ear old) had been listening and cleared up many questions he had but to him they were just questions, not life or death situations.

"I see this is quite an unusual situation… but I have seen stranger things." said a non-emotional Snape. Draco, happy to visit this family friend, was observing all the potions on a desk.

"Please, Snape. You promised to protect him, but I don't know how you will prevent this all."

Snape rolled his eyes, "I see you don't really trust my actions, I will protect him while he is at Hogwarts, I can do something about this 'dark day' you speak of, but I cannot prevent it from occurring."

"What about now? Lucius will surely suspect something sooner or later."

"I know of a potion that can weaken his ability, it will be done shortly. I will give you the recipe so you can make it for him when needed, which is about every week or so."

"Oh, well the thing is… I cannot give him the potion, for I will obliviate myself. I do not trust my occlumency as much as yours. If I cannot keep this secret from everyone, then I should not know at all."

"You just want to complicate thing for me, don't you? Fine, I'll just keep an eye one him and give him his 'medicine'. But I think the boy should be told this now and not to speak of it by yourself."

Narcissa looked at her son, she walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco, I want you to hear this and understand it well. I know you are probably too young to fully understand so when you are older Snape will inform you about this." Narcissa looked at Snape for confirmation, which he accepted.

"Why are you blue?"

"Because I am sad. Listen carefully, you have a great gift, you can see things that will happen but has not. You can see people's emotions with color and you can do much more… but this isn't regular nor something you should tell anyone but your godfather, Snape. If you have any questions, ask him but not me, I will forget of your gift and you must keep this a secret from me. Your father isn't to hear this at all, do you understand?"

Draco nodded, but asked one single question, "Why?"

"Because there will be people who would want to use your power without permission and you will get hurt. I am trying to protect you, be safe. When you turn 8, you might get… lost, please don't worry I will be with you always, okay?"

Draco nodded again and Narcissa hugged him. Snape obliviated Narcissa, while she pondered over her son and his life now and in the future. Snape looked at Draco, he was on the verge of tears, sadden and confused.

"Do not fret child, your mother is doing the best she can to protect you. Now, when you both leave, she will think you are weak and need a special potion for your health. This potion will only weaken your abilities, but not completely prevent them. When you enter Hogwarts, it will get harder to hide them and I will train you before hand. I am sure you may not understand this completely, so just do as I say and keep your head down."

 _That is the end of Chapter 2, I will try to hurry up on the next chapter. I know I said chapter 3 will be the beginning, but I will change it to chapter 4. I will say that I want the story to REALLY begin in third year but I think you all deserve to know what happened before because it does have a small difference than the original canon. I hope this explanation is clear, if you have questions feel free to ask. Until next time,_


End file.
